Mobile device such as cellular phones are becoming increasingly popular in recent years. The newer generations of the mobile devices e.g., smart phones and tablets, offer enhanced camera specifications, high speed internet connection and a fast internal processor.
An example of a solution for linking between printed materials and electronic content is the use of barcodes. However, barcodes, such as QR code, suffers from major inherent problems as their size and look do not allow having many instances of it in a printed textual page, like hyperlinks commonly are. Having multiple number of barcodes in a page require unacceptable changes to the layout of the page.
It is the intention of this invention to use those enhanced functions to enable such advanced mobile devices become a mediator and a connector between the printed materials and electronic files via the internet.
It is an object of the present invention to offer users the comfort of printed media reading and the updatability and richness of the online media.
It is another object of the present invention to allow multiple “offline hyperlinks” in a printed media, without interfering with the look and feel of the printed object
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.